Marluxia Steals The Emo
by neko lemon writer
Summary: Marluxia druggs, and then steals Zexion, planning to use him for his own pleasure. Read. *sexy grin*


**_I DEMAND REVIEWS!_**that is if you wanna see this finished. ;D

_Maybe he is lonely…_

Marluxia flung his hand over his desk, and it was suddenly covered in flower peddles. Rose peddles to be exact. He smiled, and lit his half melted tulip scented candles.

_Or, maybe he is just quiet…_

Marluxia flew his hand up in to the air, and spread his palm in a wide arch. Rose peddles materialized in the air, and landed gently on the ground and Marluxia's bed. Marluxia smiled and walk back over to his desk. He pressed a small button on his stereo, and the room filled with a soft violin solo.

_Well, no matter…_

Marluxia looked around the room one more time, before he sighed and smiled. His lips parted and the room filled with his voice in a small whisper, "He will be all mine tonight…"

Zexion turned his head, and looked at his bedroom door. He groaned as someone knocked again. He slid the ribbon attached to the spine of his book in between the pages 69 and 70. He set the book on his pillow as he stood up and walked over to his bedroom door.

Marluxia poured the clear liquid on to his rag as he approached the solid white door. The only thing that signaled it was a members door, was the black X across it. Marluxia knocked on the door, and hand the rag in his palm, wet side up. After a moment, he knocked again. A few seconds later, the door opened, and Marluxia tackled the person behind it.

Marluxia put the rag to Zexion's mouth, and watched as Zexion secede to struggle, and as his eyes faded closed. Marluxia slid the rag in to his cloak pocket, and then pulled his body off of Zexion's. Marluxia looked down at Zexion, and was so highly intrigued by the way his limb body was spread out on the floor, and how his hair had fallen into his eyes, he almost didn't find it necessary to take him back to his own room.

_I could just take him right here…_

Marluxia looked at Zexion's bed, and then back at Zexion, pondering what to do. He pondered of a moment before deciding.

_My room._

Marluxia kissed Zexion's cheek and then hoisted him up on to his shoulder. Marluxia exited Zexion's room, closing the door quietly behind him. He walked down many empty white hallways before he reached his own door. Marluxia smiled, and opened the door, Zexion's forehead hitting his back slightly as he walked inside.

Marluxia laid Zexion down on his rose peddle covered bed, and brushed the hair from his eyes. Marluxia smiled down at him as he leaned his head down and kissed Zexion's lips softly. Marluxia pulled away, and walked to his dresser. He opened the drawer nearest to the left, and pulled out a gag, and a small bottle filled with spice flakes, and closed with a corkscrew. He opened the bottle, and smelled. He gasped, and pushed the small bottle away from his body, plugging his nose dramatically.

Marluxia closed the bottle, and set it on his night stand. He unfolded the black gag, and lifted Zexion's head up slightly. he slid the gag between his lips, and tied it tightly around his head. he looked different now that his blue hair tied up under gag. Marluxia set Zexion's head in his lap, his eyes falling upon the gaping scar on the left side of Zexion's face. Zexion's scar traced from the bottom of his temple, to the tip of his ear. it was pinkish grayish and look horrible compared to the rest of Zexion's flawless skin.

Marluxia traces his fingers along the scar, completely mesmerized by it. he completely forget what he was doing as he pressed his lips to the scar. His heart cried out in sadness as he tried to figure out what would do such a cruel thing to such a beautiful person. Marluxia kissed his scar again and sniffled. He gently picked up Zexion's head and set it beside him. his head rolled, hiding the hideous scar from view. Marluxia stood up, and picked up the bottle of spices. he walked around the bed, to where Zexion's head was facing. he opened the bottle and waved it under Zexion's nose.

Zexion's body stirs and he's eyes widen as he walks up. He bites down roughly on the gag, and looks as if he has woken up from a nightmare... or **to** one...

Zexion looks at Marluxia, finally realizing he is there, and his eyes fill with tears. fear. Marluxia frowns at him.

"No. No, Zexion, no... don't cry. im not going to hurt you," Marluxia whispers, stroking his thumb on his cheek. "Zexion, calm down. It's okay Zexion."

Marluxia smiles down at Zexion, his fingers tracing delicate lines on his face and neck. Zexion was frozen in fear, not even able to move his legs or arms, which lie useless on the pink sheeted bed. Marluxia slides his fingers over Zexion's cloak's zipper. he grasped in between his thumb and forefinger, and started unzipping his cloak as he crawled up on to the bed. he put one leg on either side of Zexion, and sat gently on his lower torso and his pelvic.

Marluxia grinned as Zexion started thrashing. his fear growing stronger and stronger as he reached one hand up, and grasped a fist full of Marluxia's pink hair. he yanked, pulling Marluxia off of him, and on to the floor. Zexion sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, accidently kicking a started Marluxia in the process. Zexion attempted a snarl, but the gag stopped him. as he reached his hand sup to undo the gag, Marluxia recoverd him self, and slid his hand in his pocket, pulling out the rag from earlier.

Marluxia throw himself at Zexion, covering his mouth with the rag, Zexion grabbed his arm, flipping marluxia's body through the air, and making him land on his back, on the top half of the bed. Marluxia recovered quickly, and sprung to his knees. he shoot across the bed and flew in to the air, hooking his arm around Zexion's neck as Zexion runs to the door.

Marluxia pinns him to the round and strattles him. He pins Zexion's arms above zexys head, and leans down, marluxias lips inches from zexions. "Your mine now illusionist. your not getting away until inm satisfied. Got it?" Marluxia growled at Zexion.

Zexion glared at him with hatefull eyes, but a hint of lust and ant flashed in them. Zexion moaned and pressed his lips to marluxia, the irge to be in the flower god arms. Marluxia was taken by surprise but he immediantly recovered, and kissed Zexion back longingly...


End file.
